Petits bouts de nous
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Trois petits moments de la vie de Narcissa et de Lucius. Rien d'autre à dire.


**Petits bouts de nous**

Narcissa Black avait toujours été de nature douce et discrète. C'était une fille gentille et aimable, polie, charmante, gracieuse… Elle était tout simplement adorable. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond assez clairs, le teint pâle et de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu doux et pur. Elle était également très belle, ce qui lui valait des regards sur son passage. Pendant ses années à Poudlard, elle ne laissait pas la population masculine indifférente. Beaucoup de garçons voulaient sortir avec elle, mais elle déclinait toutes les propositions. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'encombrer d'un petit ami car, en plus de toutes ses qualités, Narcissa était aussi une élève brillante, tout particulièrement douée en Sortilèges, et elle préférait se concentrer sur ses études. Quand le moment fut venu d'être distribuée dans une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, Narcissa se souvint parfaitement que le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Mais il s'était finalement décidé pour Serpentard, ainsi qu'il avait fait pour ses deux sœurs aînées.

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours été froid, railleur, méprisant et cruel – sauf avec Narcissa. Il affichait toujours ce petit air suffisant devant les Moldus et ceux qu'il appelait « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Il se croyait supérieur à eux, ainsi qu'aux Gryffondors et au Poufsouffles – il avait un minimum de respect pour l'intelligence des Serdaigles. Si on avait déjà la perfidie, le savoir, la ruse, l'intelligence… Pourquoi s'encombrer du courage ou de la loyauté ? Stupide. Il était parfaitement indépendant, très populaire et adulé des filles de sa maison. Il était doué en Potions et en Arithmancie, mais exécrable en Métamorphose. Etant admiré par beaucoup de filles, il avait déjà eu bon nombre de petites amies qu'il se contentait de garder une nuit, voir deux ou trois jours maximum, avant de la jeter et d'en choisir une autre. Il se pavanait dans les couloirs entouré de son habituelle bande d'amis. Tout le monde l'aimait mais il n'aimait personne. Sauf peut-être lui-même…

C'était deux êtres complètement différents. Ils avaient un passé assez semblable mais une personnalité complètement différentes. Et bien évidemment, quand on les mit ensemble, cela fit des étincelles. La première fois qu'ils se croisèrent, ce fut lors de leur deuxième année.

* * *

_Lucius revenait de la Grande Salle, entouré comme d'habitude de sa bande d' « amis ». Il croisa Narcissa devant de la bibliothèque qui discutait avec sa sœur, Andromeda. Quand il la vit, Lucius sentit ses entrailles se tortiller comme des papillons et signala à son entourage de partir. « Je vous rejoindrais », avait-il dit sans quitter des yeux la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche assurée, toussotant légèrement et se passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds argentés gominés par une tonne et demi de gel. _

_- Lucius Malfoy, annonça-t-il en s'appuyant négligemment contre un mur juste à côté d'elle. Enchanté. Et tu es… ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua froidement Narcissa en le détaillant de haut en bas. Pourquoi tu m'adresse la parole ? _

_- Je vois que ta gentillesse n'égale pas ta beauté, constata Lucius avec un petit sourire sûr de lui._

_Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air glacial. Andromeda balbutia un petit « Tu me rejoins à l'intérieur » avant de rentrer dans la bibliothèque, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Les yeux de Narcissa lançaient des éclairs._

_- Tu n'aime pas les compliments ? demanda Lucius, élargissant son sourire. _

_- Pas ceux qui viennent de toi._

_- Quelle sociabilité ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis !_

_- Pourtant, ne viens-tu pas de te présenter ? rétorqua Narcissa sans le moindre sourire._

_- Je veux dire que… Enfin, tu ne me connais même pas ! Tu pourrais au moins chercher à en savoir plus sur moi avant de…_

_- Je sais qui tu es ! cracha-t-elle, furieuse. Tu es un Malfoy, voilà ce que tu es ! Tu es le genre de type qui se croit supérieur à tout le monde ! Tu es le genre de type à qui je n'adresse pas la parole ! Tu es le genre de type qui ne connaît pas le mot « sentiment » ! Tu es un petit fils à papa, un gentil petit toutou qui suit les traces de son père jusqu'à en devenir Mangemort ! Voilà ce que tu es !_

_Lucius resta un moment surpris, puis ses joues se teintèrent de rouge sous l'effet de la colère._

_- Tu ne connais pas mon père ! s'écria-t-il, furieux et vexé._

_- Oh, vraiment ? fit Narcissa, sarcastique. Hum… Abraxas Malfoy, très ami avec Druella Black, née Rosier. Il vient souvent lui rendre visite et les filles de Druella le connaissent bien, car c'est un ami de la famille depuis longtemps. C'est un ami de la noble lignée du sang le plus pur qui soit. Le sang des Black ! conclut-elle très fièrement, d'un ton venimeux._

_- Oh… Je vois._

_- Moi aussi, répliqua sèchement Narcissa. J'ai des yeux. J'en conclu que tu en as également. Quelle coïncidence ! On se trouve vite des points communs, dis-moi… _

_- Tu es une Black ! constata Lucius avec un sourire forcé. _

_- Ouais ! Bravo, dis-donc, c'est qu'il comprend vite ce petit… Et tu sais quoi ? La meilleure amie de ton père… Elle est aussi une Black, non ?_

_- Druella Rosier est ta mère ?_

_- BLACK ! hurla Narcissa. DRUELLA BLACK ! __OUI, C'EST MA MERE ! OUI, JE SUIS UNE BLACK ! ALORS UN PEU DE RESPECT, MISERABLE PETIT FILS DE MANGEMORT !_

_- Je croyais que les Black étaient du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Lucius parfaitement calme. C'est curieux…_

_- Et nous le sommes ! répliqua-t-elle, une main sur la hanche. Mais nous ne somme pas des assassins ! Nous ne somme pas des tueurs ! On ne torture personne pour le plaisir, nous ! On est juste pour la pureté du sang ! Et par-dessus tout… ON NE SE CROIT PAS SUPERIEUR AUX AUTRES ! s'écria-t-elle._

_- Je constate que tu es susceptible, dit-il en haussant les sourcils._

_- Je constate que tu es très con._

_- Cool. Tu sors avec moi ?_

_Il y eut un petit silence, puis…_

_- Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Je te pardonne, répondit Lucius avec un sourire malicieux. Mais… Tu sors avec moi ?_

_- Tu es donc si bête que tu en as l'air ?_

_- Ca se pourrait…_

_- Aaaaaaah, Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… Ne venais-je pas tout juste à l'instant de te traiter de con ?_

_- Et alors ? répliqua Lucius, surprit. En quoi ça dérange ?_

_- En quoi ça dérange ? répéta Narcissa. Eh bien, ça dérange sur le fait que… Oh, non, je ne vais pas te citer tous tes défauts, Merlin sait que j'ai autre chose à faire des trente-huit prochaines années._

_- Tu peux au moins me dire comment tu t'appelle ?_

_- Tu ne le sais pas ? Je suis une Black, je te l'ai dit._

_- Ton prénom._

_- Oh… Je te laisse chercher._

_- S'il te plaît ! _

_- Va te faire f…_

_- Et je te fous la paix._

_- Fous-moi la paix, t'as pas besoin de connaître mon prénom pour faire ça. Au déplaisir de te revoir, Malfoy._

_Il eut un soupir mi-amusé, mi-agacé, et la regarda partir. Au moment où elle allait refermer la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle, elle murmura alors d'un ton mielleux et faussement aimable :_

_- Je m'appelle Narcissa. _

_Puis elle claqua la porte définitivement. Lucius, resté dans le couloir, se massa nerveusement le cou en souriant._

_- Mmh… Joli prénom. Joli fille. Joli cœur. Oh, ouais, toi… Tu sera à moi…_

* * *

Et ce n'était pas mentir que de dire que Narcissa avait haït Lucius jusqu'au jour où il se décida à lui « demander de sortir avec elle ». Les guillemets, c'est parce que c'était plutôt une action qu'une demande. C'était lors de leur sixième année, en mai, peut-être en juin… Mais suffit pour les explications. Les souvenirs avant tout…

* * *

_- Cissy…_

_- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, Malfoy._

_- Ok, Narcissa…_

_- Ne t'approche pas de moi !_

_- Sors avec moi !_

_- Donne-moi une bonne raison – une seule bonne raison – de le faire, et je te jure que je le ferai, Malfoy…_

_- Ben… Chui beau gosse !_

_- Enhen. J'ai dit une bonne raison. Bye._

_Tournant les talons, elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune des Serpentards sous les regards lassés des élèves présents dans la salle. Lassés ?Oui. De revoir toujours la même scène deux fois par semaine._

_- Attends, Cissy !_

_- LA FERME ! Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Cissy ! D'ailleurs, même Narcissa, ça me dérange tu vois… Je crois… Hum, oui, je crois que Black serait plus approprié._

_- Fière de ton nom, hein ?_

_- Fière de mon nom et de mon sang. Laisse-moi passer._

_- Allez, sors avec moi…_

- _Par Merlin, mais tu y tiens tant que ça ? s'écria-t-elle, exaspérée._

_- Ouais._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime, idiote._

_Un bruit sonore résonna dans la salle. Un bruit violent, brutal. Lucius massa doucement sa joue rougie, surpris et furieux._

_- NE PLAISANTE PAS ! hurla Narcissa en sortant de la salle commune. PAS AVEC CA, MALFOY ! PAS AVEC MOI…_

_Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit en courant de la salle commune à son tour. Il parvint à la rattraper alors qu'elle partait en courant dans le couloir. Il lui agrippa le poignet et la força à la regarder. Il vit alors des larmes de rage couler sur ses joues pâles légèrement rosées. _

_- Tu… Tu pleure ? _

_- Pas à cause de toi, répliqua-t-elle froidement._

_Digne même dans la pire situation._

_- Ecoute, Cissy…_

_Elle le fusilla du regard, lui intimant de ne pas poursuivre._

_- Je veux dire, Narcissa…_

_Nouveau regard noir._

_- Black ! Voilà, t'es contente ? Ecoute… Je comprends pas pourquoi t'as fait ça._

_- Fais quoi ?_

_- Ca ! répondit-il en désignant rageusement sa joue rouge là où elle l'avait giflée._

_Elle haussa les sourcils._

_- Parce que tu m'emmerde. Sérieusement._

_Il sourit._

_- Cissy, ma chérie, ça fait bientôt cinq ans que je « t'emmerde sérieusement ». Si tu voulais vraiment me baffer pour ça, crois-moi, ça ferait des années que tu l'aurais fait._

_- Ok. Je l'ai fait parce que tu t'es foutu publiquement de ma gueule. Ca te va ?_

_- Explique-toi ! s'emporta Lucius, un peu perdu. _

_- Oser dire devant tout le monde que tu m'aime alors que c'est parfaitement faux… C'est humiliant. _

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en a à faire ? Ca te dérangerai si TOI tu m'aimais. Mais ça n'a aucune importance pour toi, pas vrai ? Je suis juste le Malfoy qui te pourrit la vie en persistant à vouloir t'avoir pour lui. Pour lui tout seul._

_- Mais POURQUOI tu tiens absolument à m'avoir ?_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit._

_- Ah ouais ?_

_- Ouais. Tu ne m'as pas cru._

_Elle fronça le nez, offensée qu'il se moque encore d'elle. Elle leva la main, prête à lui asséner une autre claque, mais il retint son poignet dans les air. De sa main libre, il enroula son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'avança vers lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Surprise, elle relâcha son bras et répondit au baiser, enroulant ses mains autour du cou de Lucius malgré elle. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'éloigna de lui quelques instants plus tard, les joues rosies pour une raison tout autre que la colère._

_- Redis-moi encore pourquoi tu veux… que je sois à toi ! murmura Narcissa en souriant légèrement, passant négligemment sa main dans les cheveux englués de gel de Lucius dans l'espoir de les décoiffer un peu._

_- Tu vas pas me croire._

_- J'essaierai…_

_- Je t'aime._

_- Enhen._

_- Tu me crois pas. Je le savais._

_- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire, comme preuve ? Comme argument à tes avances ?_

_- Nan… quoi ?_

_- T'es vraiment con quand tu veux, Malfoy ! chuchota-t-elle en se penchant vers lui. Tu devrais faire CA…_

_Et elle l'embrassa. Plus amoureusement, plus tendrement… Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et haussa les épaules en approfondissant le baiser, les yeux brillants. Ils restèrent plantés là, dans ce couloir, à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'un ami de Lucius vienne les séparer (« Si vous continuez comme ça, vous resterez collés l'un à l'autre pour le restant de vos jours ! » avait-il dit avec sagesse). _

* * *

Ouais… C'était le bon temps. Le temps des bêtises, le temps des amourettes, le temps des après-midi ensoleillés au bord du lac de Poudlard à finir les devoirs en retard, à jouer, à discuter ou tout simplement à rêvasser, main dans la main, inconscients, insouciants et innocents. La belle époque. L'époque où on peut continuer à imaginer son avenir, à rêver sa vie sans se préoccuper de la réalité. Mais la réalité, beaucoup plus flagrante, la voilà…

* * *

_Narcissa se tordait les mains, inquiète. Dehors, l'orage grondait, puissant et sinistre. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la petite chambre où, dans un coin, se tenait un berceau. Elle paraissait horriblement nerveuse. Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près du berceau et éclata en sanglots. Le bébé installé dans le berceau le remarqua, et cela l'inquiéta. Un éclair déchira lugubrement le ciel sombre. Il commença à pleurer aussi, à crier… Elle le prit dans ses bras, le berça… Ses larmes tombaient en fines gouttes sur les joues de l'enfant, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle lui embrassait la joue, puis le front parsemé de petits cheveux blonds, puis de nouveau la joue, lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes... Elle lui disait que tout allait bien, que son père allait revenir bientôt, qu'il devait dormir maintenant… Qu'il ne se passait rien de grave… Elle le reposa dans le berceau et le balança doucement, au rythme de ses pleurs à elle. L'enfant finit par s'endormir. Soudain, Lucius transplana dans la chambre. _

_- LUCIUS ! s'écria Narcissa en se levant brusquement pour le serrer contre elle. Oh, Lucius… Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que… Merlin, tu es blessé ! _

_- Cissy… Je vais bien… _

_Sa voix était faible mais douce et calme. Il avait une large coupure sur la joue qui ne saignait plus, une petite entaille au sourcil gauche et sa capuche était également entaillée et tâchée de sang. Elle s'agrippa à lui, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces, décidée à ne plus jamais le lâcher. Elle s'écarta enfin au bout de quelques minutes et lui lança un regard interrogateur plein d'inquiétude. Il souleva sa manche gauche en toute réponse et elle sursauta avec une grimace de terreur. La Marque des Ténèbres._

_- Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'avait fait venir, expliqua Lucius dès qu'elle eut fait apparaître un fauteuil et préparé deux bonnes tasses de thé. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je sois un… que je sois comme « eux ». J'ai paniqué et, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais j'ai eu peur pour toi et le petit – il désigna d'un signe de tête le berceau où dormait paisiblement le bébé. Il a sourit, il a éclaté d'un rire horrible et il m'a torturé. Le sortilège Doloris. C'était affreux. Ensuite, il m'a reposé la question. J'ai hésité trois secondes. Et c'était trois secondes de trop. Nouveau Doloris plus cette entaille sur la joue. J'ai finalement accepté. Je ne voyais pas d'issue de secours possible ! ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de son épouse devenir plus horrifié à chaque phrase. Je n'avais pas le choix, Narcissa ! Il m'aurait tué et… il t'aurait tué aussi, toi et le notre fils ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Je n'aurais jamais permis ça. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, Cissy, je ne voulais pas vous perdre… Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Il m'a lancé un sort bizarre et j'ai eu cette marque sur le bras. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me marquait comme du bétail. Ca me brûlait, mais à un point… Ensuite, il m'a dit que je pouvais partir. Un de ses Mangemort m'a poussé en m'ordonnant de dégager vite, et je suis tombé. Je me suis fais ça, poursuivit-il en désignant son sourcil sanglant, ainsi que sa capuche. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content d'être ici._

_- Oh, chéri…_

_Elle se pencha pour le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras._

_- Je ferais tout pour vous protéger, déclara alors Lucius. Je ne laisserai jamais personne vous faire du mal. Ni à toi, Cissy, ni à Drago. Je le jure. On vivra du mieux qu'on pourra pendant cette guerre – car une guerre se prépare, Narcissa. Je pense qu'elle est peut-être même déjà en cours. Et je vais en faire parti. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de prendre soin de toi et de veiller sur lui… Ne t'inquiète pas, j'éviterai de mourir ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sombre en voyant sa femme détourner la tête._

_Il posa sa main sur le menton de Narcissa et la força à la regarder. Elle avait recommencé à pleurer silencieusement. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié._

_- Tu… Tu pleure ?_

_- Pas à cause de toi…_

_Il sourit et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassa tendrement, comme en signe de réconfort. Il tenta de transmettre dans toute la douceur de ce baiser l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour elle et la promesse de toujours veiller sur leur petit bout de famille. Une promesse de tout faire pour que, malgré la guerre, le sang et les morts, leur vie soit un conte de fées. Une promesse de « et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ». Pour toujours et… ensembles. _

_- Je t'aime, Cissy._

_- Moi aussi, mon cœur…_

_- Au fait, tu sais, j'y ai repensé et…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je t'ai épousé. Il y a quelque mois._

_- Ben ouais. Merci, je l'avais remarqué. Et après ?_

_- Tu as… changé de nom._

_- Ouais, conclut Narcissa avec un soupir nostalgique._

_- Tu deviens officiellement une Malfoy. Madame Narcissa Malfoy. _

_- Je reste une Black, Lucius. Tu le sais._

_- Ton caractère ne changera donc jamais ?_

_- Non. Et pour qu'on s'en souvienne toujours…_

_Un arc-en-ciel se forma dans ses yeux alors qu'elle souriait en pleurant, amusée, désignant la joue de Lucius qui portait toujours une petite marque de la gifle que Narcissa lui avait un jour donné alors qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Tempérament de Black, réaction de Black. _

_- Tant qu'on se souviendra de ces moments, rien ne changera, hormis mon nom de famille ! murmura Narcissa en lui caressant doucement la joue._

_- Alors rien ne changera jamais. Je n'oublierai jamais ça. Tu es bien trop incroyable pour que quiconque t'oublie un jour, Cissy…_

_- Tu ne le pense pas._

_- Peut-être bien que si. _

_- Vous mentez, monsieur Malfoy !_

_- Vous osez, mademoiselle Black ? répliqua Lucius en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, sécha ses larmes et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser encore. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, l'un serré contre l'autre, ils regardèrent le bébé qui dormait dans son berceau d'un air attendri. Puis Narcissa se blottit contre son époux et s'endormit dans ses bras, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, et beaucoup de souvenirs gravés dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. _


End file.
